The Dream Chronicles
by katieXatem
Summary: yami's been having weird dreams, a angel boy asks for help, yami is suddenly fighting demons! when did this happen? And why does he feel attracted to azor? is it love? can yami save the world again? find out! yamiXoc


_**Dreams of a Lost Love**_

Every night, the same dream, a dream of a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he had beautiful big white wings, his ears were long and pointy, there was also a glowing halo above his head, the boy was wearing white robes, he had a very handsome and cute face, why was yami dreaming of this young man? And why does he have feelings of love towards him?

_!_

The alarm rang and woke yami from his strange dream, he looked sleepily around his room, nothing was out of the ordinary, yami sighed and got up, after getting dressed and washing his face, yami went downstairs to have his breakfast, yugi was already sitting on the couch, he was having some cereal, he looked up to see yami slouch down beside him, "you've been acting weird for a while now, is everything ok?" yugi looked at yami with worry in his eyes.

Yami gave a weak smile, "it's ok yugi, I'm just having weird dreams as of late" yugi looked at him, "weird dreams? Are you sure it's nothing else?" yami nodded in response, they both then went back to having their breakfast and watching the TV, a few minutes later they were at domino high, yami walked into the classroom and sat down in his place, Sara looked at him, "hey bro what's been with you lately? You've been acting like something's weighing on your mind" yami turned to face his sister, "don't worry sis, I'll be ok, just need more sleep"

Sara didn't believe that comment but decided not to argue, as the day then began to roll by, yami started to hear a familiar voice in his head, "_yami, oh yami, I know you can hear me yami, I need you now!_" yami tried to remember who the voice belonged to but to no avail, as he walked to his next class he suddenly then began to feel dizzy, he couldn't walk straight and then he collapsed, his friends yelled out and caught him, no matter how much they yelled, yami wouldn't wake up.

Yami awoke in a strange place, he stood up and looked around, it was a white palace, he was about to walk up to the door when he heard a voice, "I knew you would come eventually yami" he quickly whipped round; it was the boy from his dreams.

Yami stood there on the spot with shock; he couldn't believe that he was actually meeting the boy from his dreams face to face, "who are you? Why am I here?" the winged boy just stood there staring at yami, a minute had passed before he finally spoke, "so you don't remember me? That's to be expected I guess, it has been 5000 years since we last met"

"What?! We've met before? I don't remember anything, how is it that you know me?" the winged boy again just stood there, "you ask a lot of questions don't you? Before you ask anymore, I just want you to know that there are some things that I am unable to answer, as well as some things that I cannot reveal until the time is right" yami was puzzled, "wait what do you mean? Are you saying that you cannot answer my questions?" the winged boy smiled, "yes but I can tell you where you are and who I am"

Yami looked around him then back at the winged boy, "ok then, tell me, where am I and who are you?" the winged boy smiled again, "well first things first, my name is azor, I am an angel and you are in the dream world" yami looked around him again, "I'm in the dream world? Why am I here and why did I pass out in the real world? Please tell me!" azor closed his eyes, "you passed out cause it was the only way for you and me to met outside of normal dreams and it was the only way for you to get here"

All of this information was stirring in yami's head, "wait are you telling me that you made me pass out in order to talk to me?" azor nodded, "but look on the bright side, you get to miss drama with mrs darbus" yami breathed a sigh of relief, "yes that's true, I think Mrs. darbus is scary, but still why did you bring me here?" azor opened his eyes and looked deep into yami's, "the reason why I brought you here is because a great evil is arising and is coming to destroy earth, but at the moment it does not have the power to do so, which means that it's searching for a power that will enable it to destroy earth and everyone in it"

What azor just said left yami lost for words, he never thought the earth would be in danger of being destroyed again, he wanted to know what power this great evil was after, "what kind of power is this evil after? Do you know?" azor looked scared, "yes I do, it's a powerful crystal called the imperial gold crystal, it has the power of the sun, light and the heavens, this crystal alone has the power to either destroy earth or to protect it from the most powerful darkness and evil, but the crystal cannot be easily taken, it can only be released from its bearer by the power of true love and I am its bearer"

Yami couldn't believe what he had just heard, "you're the bearer?! That means you're in danger! When we get out of this dream let me know where you are so I can find you, and then get you to a safe place!" azor's expression changed to sadness, he then sighed, "sorry buts that impossible, you see I cannot leave the confinements of your dreams" yami didn't understand, "what do you mean? Why can't you leave the safety of my dreams?" azor sighed deeply, "well it's because my body is trapped in my enemy's domain &in order to protect the crystal and myself, I had to seal my mind along with the crystal in the purest & kindest human's dreams, so if you hadn't of already guessed it, that would be you"

Yami expression saddened, "so you're trapped here until the enemy releases your body from its imprisonment?" azor smiled weakly, "yes but if you destroy the enemy then I'll be free, and I'll do my best to help you by giving you the power you need, also you can use this to destroy any evil that gets in your way, it's called the sun staff, I hope that you will be successful pharaoh, for all our sake's" yami then felt sleepy, "until we meet again, see you soon yami".

**katieXatem: this is a random idea so I hope it works!**

**Yami: please do enjoy the 1****st**** chapter!**


End file.
